Vellum
by Caela Illu
Summary: Collection of DA drabbles, done in response to various memes in the DA community. Currently Alistair-centric with a general F!Warden.
1. Bless the Broken Road

**Bless the Broken Road – Rascal Flatts**

Disclaimer: Characters, settings and lore all belong to BioWare and may be found in the Dragon Age Universe.

* * *

She was enough. She was worth it all.

Every sneer from Isolde, every nobleman's upturned nose and mocking laugh, every night in the kennels, every stern dismissal, every scrubbed pot, every pulled muscle, every purple bruise, every lie he was told to be his only truth, every jibe used to mask his crushed heart.

Every single time he had been cast off.

All of those, they served one purpose, to prepare his heart for the happiness she would bring him.

Her smile, her touch, her innumerable gifts, her skin, her beautiful release in his arms, her back against his in the midst of battle, these all made up for everything.

Nothing made sense until he met her, in a place where he went to recover a brother's honor and a father's memory.

"You can't do this, Alistair!" she never looked more breathtaking, more precious to him, than at this moment, blood splattered all over her.

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice?"

Her face crumpled and a desperation began to take root there, she was reaching for her weapon, forcing her useless arm to wield it and he knew that if he did not do something fast, she would beat him to it.

"Alistair please! Don't do this!" her cracked voice pleaded, just as his heart began to break.

He grasps her good arm and pulls her roughly against him, his face dipping to kiss her one last time, her lips tasting of blood and tears.

"This is the sanest thing I've ever done. I love you my darling, always and always."

His stronger arm pushes her away roughly, sending her sprawling some good feet away. He turns the other way and runs, for the first and only time, runs away from her, runs away from all that meant anything to him, to ensure that she would live on.

As his blade plunges through the Archdemon's skull, it is her smiling face he sees behind his eyes and her name a breathless whisper under his breath.

* * *

_A/N:_

_writing three high drama stories is taxing on my psyche and my muse, so I'm indulging the songfic meme to get the juices flowing a bit. Please leave a review if you have anything to say about my work. Thank you!_


	2. World

**Rain – Patty Griffin**

Disclaimer: Characters, settings and lore all belong to BioWare and may be found in the Dragon Age Universe.

**

* * *

**

During the Blight, the world was contained in the light of her eyes and the flush of her skin.

He forgets he is sitting on Ferelden's throne and she is curtseying before him, slightly different, never more beautiful, never more the Commander of the Grey, a blue griffon emblazoned on the side of her neck like a kiss mark.

All he sees his the fall of her hair, the tattoo on her neck, the ends of scars uncovered by the fabric of her gown.

_Where have you been, my Warden? What monster has fallen to you this time?_

He stands and reaches for her hands and brings her fingertips to his lips, caressing, his eyes watch her face.

She obliges him and her face is unreadable but she pulls her hand away too quickly, too soon, and it is only then that he notices the two men at her side. One is dark-haired and dark-eyed, while the other reminds him oddly of Cailan, blond and bright-eyed. He sees her hands in theirs, white-knuckled and gripped in intensity.

"Your Majesty," she bows again, and turns to her companions. "Senior Warden Anders and my Second, Nathaniel…"

_Howe_, he finishes in his head, for Wardens have no surnames. But to him, _this one does_.

"Your Majesty, " Nathaniel bows as well, and Anders says nothing, but Alistair's eyes are on their hands, held so tightly in hers, not letting go unless she does first.

"It is good to see you, Commander, " he begins, but Eamon beside him clears his throat, he is holding up the line of guests waiting to be presented to him. "Please, enjoy the feast. I had the kitchens prepare extra for you…and the other Wardens."

"Thank you, Alis—your Highness." Her almost-slip jolts him, but before he can act on it, she is bowing again with her Wardens and is ushered down the dais.

His heart begins to stir, after many months without her.

The next nobleman is introduced but Alistair's eyes are on her, and he sees the dark-haired Nathaniel bend down to hiss the top of her head, hand still in hers, and the mage Anders encircle an envied arm around her waist. He curses Zevran for teaching him to read lips.

"You did well, let's find the others." Nathaniel mouths to her.

Anders offers her a smile full of affection. "That's my girl. Let's eat!"

Alistair sees her face as she turns to look at her fellow Wardens, and he realizes something.

The world, for him, is not only in the light of her eyes and the flush of her cheeks, but also in the brilliance of her smile, the smile she shows only to those she loves.

In Fereldan history, Alistair Theirin is known as a strong, good king. But to Alistair Theirin himself, he is a weak, empty man, who does nothing when his whole world walks away on someone else's arm.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Teehee, not a lot of love for Alistair in this one, I was writing this while the direction of 'Strange Light' was running through my head. Don't worry, more chapters for those up in a few days! Thank you to Melismo for agreeing to beta for me! ^_^ Please leave a review if you have anything to say about my work._


End file.
